Kashimiya
Kashimiya is a Master of the Kingdom of Altar, and the current second place in the kingdom's duel ranking. He is also the leader of the kingdom's strongest PK clan which is ranked third in the kingdom's clan ranking, K & R. Appearance Kashimiya's avatar has the appearance of a young man that matches his real life age who wears clothes made out of what looks like unprocessed wool. Personality Kashimiya has a serious demeanor and sense of morality that doesn't match his age, lecturing an adult like Rosa when she messes up. He is extremely interested in swordsmanship, becoming a player killer simply to have duels against strong opponents in addition to participating in structured duels. History Kashimiya was originally a Master from Tenchi, where he played as a solo player killer. He encountered Rosa and her clan, who were playing as a PK bandit clan at the time. He thoroughly defeated them, and over time, the clan and especially their leader grew to admire and even have feelings for him. When Kashimiya was forced to leave Tenchi, Rosa and her clan followed him and asked to be their leader, which he agreed to. Abilities Embryo Variable Sword, Inaba(自在抜刀　イナバ): A Form VI Type Rule Arms Embryo that takes the form of chain hooks made out of rabbit skulls. This Embryo specializes exclusively in assisting Kashimiya's swordsmanship, allowing him to draw his odachi despite the fact that his arm length would normally make that impossible. *'Coat Move'( ): A passive skill that creates a magic circle under Kashimiya which allows him to move at the same speed as his AGI without leaving that spot. While the skill is activated, he is not affected by inertia or air resistance. *'Intentionless Sword, Inaba'( ): Inaba's ultimate skill. A passive skill that removes the cooldown time of all of Kashimiya's skills. Job The Unsheath(抜刀神): A Superior Job from "The One" series of Superior Jobs. It specializes in sword drawing skills. *'Divine Realm Sword'(神域抜刀): While the user is swinging a sword, increase AGI by 100 times its original value. Other Job Skills *'Swordspeed Penetration'(剣速徹し): A skill from the samurai grouping, it reduces the opponent's END by 10% of the user's AGI multiplied by the skill level if the opponent is unable to notice the user's attack. Kashimiya is noted to have the skill at Level 10. *'Sword Drawing'(居合い): A passive skill from the samurai grouping, it multiplies the user's AGI by 2, if an opponent approaches within 2 meters of their position. Other Skills Swordsmanship: Kashimiya is extremely skilled at swordsmanship, especially for his age. He was even able to receive The Unsheath Superior Job due to pure ability. *'Yakusa no Ikazuchi'( ): An original technique invented by Kashimiya, it is an arrangement of multiple skills, including The Unsheath's Divine Realm Sword, Inaba's Intentionless Sword, Instant Equip and his own sword techniques. By making use of Inaba's ultimate skill, Intentionless Sword to negate the cooldown time of Instant Equip, Kashimiya can continually equip new swords and with his sword drawing techniques he can draw these swords in such a way that it qualifies as being one continuous sword drawing motion. This allows him to make use of the effect of Divine Realm Sword without any gaps at all. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Characters Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Kingdom of Altar Category:Duel Ranker Category:Clan Rankers